<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break from Training by flames_kissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287367">Break from Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed'>flames_kissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope &amp; Landon’s Sexy Adventures [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gym Sex, Making Love, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Landon and Hope are training and decide to take a break, will it turn out to be a little...naughty?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope &amp; Landon’s Sexy Adventures [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break from Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope and Landon were training in the gym,early in the morning. Hope was in nothing but a sports bra and sports short shorts but Landon was fully clothed in a t shirt and sports shorts.<br/>They were fighting and Landon was pinned to the ground by Hope.<br/>Then he felt himself harden, thinking of the other times they were in this similar position only with a different purpose.<br/>“Landon, try harder!” Hope yelled at him. He was trying his best but it was kinda hard when his very hot and very talented girlfriend was in so little clothing.<br/>“Can I just go to the bathroom for a second?” He asked and then Hope noticed the “situation” in her boyfriend’s shorts.<br/>“I guess we can take a break.” She said, getting off him.<br/>“But do you really want to take care of that yourself, alone in the bathroom?” She asked,dropping her shorts and panties to the ground.<br/>She stepped out of them and positioned herself on all fours,her bare ass and pussy to Landon.<br/>“When we can take care of it together?” She purred,looking back at Landon seductively<br/>“Someone could catch us.” Landon replied, trying to will himself not to burst.<br/>“It’s so early, I doubt they would. But that’s part of the fun,isn’t it?” she purred back.<br/>Landon dropped his shorts and boxers then and revealed his fully erect cock, and pushed himself inside her, earning a moan from Hope.<br/>“Fuck,you feel so good.” moaned Hope, who had started moving herself up and down his cock.<br/>“Fuck...” Landon moaned,as he began thrusting fast and gentle.<br/>“Fuck...you’re going so deep...” moaned Hope.</p><p>He grunted in response and kept thrusting. She felt so good! She looked so hot like that!</p><p>She whimpered and moaned “Fuck, Landon,I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” as she reached her release,juices flowing around his cock.<br/>His thrusts became more erratic and he groaned “Fuck,me too.” as he spilled himself inside her and reached his own release.<br/>He pulled out and away and pulled up his bottoms. She pulled up hers. They got back to training and by the end of it,were drenched in sweat.</p><p>He went to go to the showers and was surprised when Hope followed him<br/>“Hope, these are the boy’s showers.” He said as she got undressed in front of him.<br/>“You don’t want to shower with me? We can always have some more fun.” She purred,as she started to undress him.<br/>“Fuck yes, but what if someone comes in?” Landon replied back<br/>“Then they will know that someone’s getting lucky.” She purrs back<br/>They got into the same shower stall, luckily these had curtains.<br/>He washed her hair and she washed his, her bottom seemed to bump into a certain area on purpose.</p><p>Then her hand reached down and started massaging his cock up and down until it was rigid. She looked down and took him inside her wanting pussy.</p><p>They moved their bodies together in unison, trying to get more and more of that delicious friction between them. They moaned together as they did so. He could feel himself getting ready to burst and groaned her name as he reached his release inside her, spilling his seed as he did so. She whimpered his name and followed suit with her own release.</p><p>They parted and washed each other’s bodies. He turned the shower off,looking at beautiful, contently fucked, and naked girl beside him. <em>God, how did he get so lucky?</em><br/>They both got into their clothes and left the shower area, with smilies on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not a guy but I imagine if your girlfriend is often on top during sex and then pins you down when training you to fight,that might...cause a reaction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>